Goodbye, my almost lover
by xWrittenInBlood
Summary: I'm the hero of this story; I don't need to be saved. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She knew the outcome before they even started. She knew she would die. She didn't think he would too. SasuSaku, Team 7.


**Title: Goodbye, my almost lover.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, Team 7.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Setting: Training field in Amegakure.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: I'm the hero of this story; I don't need _to be saved._**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

It was a strange setting. To be standing out in an open field like this. Naruto stood at her side, she could almost see the Kyuubi cloak forming. Red chakra bubbling around him. He was trying to fight it.

But she knew.

She knew it would come out, and he would destroy her.

In a sad way, she was okay with that. Because the person that stood before her, the same one that smiled as he ripped her heart out, with his katana held steadily in his hands.

Sakura knew what the outcome of this battle would be. She would definitely lose her life. But fuck, she hadn't made it to ANBU for nothing.

"Sasuke..." Naruto growled, his eyes red and his whiskers enhanced. She could see the fangs coming through. "Sasuke...!" He repeated, like he was stuck in a trance.

"Hn. Dobe."

Snarls. So much snarling.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, almost in a greeting. She did not reply. That bothered him a little. Her silence made him feel uneasy.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are wanted for betraying the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You will be placed under arrest and immediately escorted to Konoha, before the Hokage herself." Neji's voice was monotone, his face hidden behind his ANBU mask.

Naruto's was broken long ago by Sasuke's crazy friend. Sakura's remained in place, although a few fractures marred the white porcelain.

She, Naruto and Neji were the only ones left unhurt after the attack from Team Hebi.

Juugo had taken out Temari and Kankuro, but lost his life in the process.

Karin made the mistake of being caught in Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. But nobody had covered him. Suigetsu attacked, nearly killing Shikamaru.

Kakashi was unconcsious after he killed Suigetsu, Sakura had tried to heal his wounds. For the most part, she succeeded.

No move was made on the field for a few minutes. Until Sasuke moved with lightning speed.

Neji was down. Neji was hurt. And Neji was barely breathing.

Sakura rushed toward the fallen Hyuuga, Sasuke tried to block her path but Naruto ran into his side, sending the Uchiha flying back a few feet.

She worked fast and efficient. Healing his major wounds before placing him next to Kakashi's safe place.

The chakra around Naruto grew tenfold. She could feel the murderous intent.

Pushing something back into Kakashi's vest, she ran to Naruto's side. He barely recognized her, trying to take a swipe at her with his lengthened claws.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. Why would Naruto attack Sakura? The girl he's loved his entire life? And why would Sakura merely dodge it and think nothing of it? So many question, but they were left unanswered.

Sakura had already rushed at him, kunai in hand. Black eyes widened momentarily, before his body dipped to the side.

She expected this, Naruto followed through with a vicious chakra enhanced left hook to the gut. Once again, he swiped at Sakura, this time leaving a long gasg down her arm. She hissed, before jumping back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, drawing his attention away from Sakura. He didn't know why he did it.

**(Love. Love. Love.)**

Katana clashed with claws. Snarls were exchanged. Glares thrown around.

There was an opening, Sakura thought. If she could sacrifice herself, maybe just maybe, Sasuke would realize what was wrong.

Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would die with her.

But it was a chance she had to take.

**(I'm the hero this time. I can save them.)**

She rushed toward them.

"Sakura, get back!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't let her die.

**(Couldn't let another precious person die.)**

But she ignored him.

**(She didn't need to be saved. She was the hero this time.)**

She gathered chakra into her fist.

"Sakura!"

Black eyes widened.

Red eyes narrowed at her presence.

Before Rasengan and Chidori could meet, a healing chakra was slammed between the two, as well as a body.

Not a sound left her lips as she fell to the ground.

**(No, no, no. Not another person. Please.)**

Naruto's 3rd tail appeared.

No one was getting out of here alive. This was the end.

Claws slashed at his throat, and the black-eyed boy fell to the ground, next to the pink-haired girl.

**(Too young for this, much too young.)**

He scrambled for her body as his life drained from him. He would be happy if he could hold her when he died. Finally, he came into contact with her body.

His arms wrapped around her.

Her last breath.

It was so loud. So much noise.

His last breath.

And they were gone.

Goodbye, my almost lover.

I'll be waiting for you.

.

.

.

Kakashi woke up in hospital. Sore. He was so sore. So cold.

Looking up, he saw a very solemn looking Naruto. He held a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand.

Naruto met Kakashi's eyes, but couldn't hold the gaze. "She left a note..." He whispered, before throwing it at Kakashi.

I'm the hero, this time. I don't need to be saved. I'm sorry.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in question, but the usually-happy-go-lucky blonde was so broken.

"Their dead, Kakashi." He answered the unsaid question.

"Who killed them?" Kakashi asked after a long silence. He could barely speak. His throat was so constricted.

**(So hard to breathe...)**

"I did..."

"Get out."

**(Worse than scum...)**

Team 7 was broken.

Always had been, right from the very start.

But now it would never be fixed.

"Can't breathe..." Kakashi wheezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, It took on a life of it's own.<strong>

**This wasn't how it was going to end.**

**But please review anyways! (:**


End file.
